Fairy Tail in Fairy Tales
by I12Bfree
Summary: Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Juvia,Jellal,Erza,Gajeel,Levy,Elfman,Evergreen,Charle,Happy,Lily and Wendy go on a mission. They go inside fairy tales and become fairy tale characters.But only one of them will be able to remember their previous lives. To regain their memories they must be kissed by someone who remembers about their previous lives.
1. Chapter 1 The Grand Book of Fairy Tales

**Hi My name is I12Bfree** **and it's nice to meet you!**

**This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Lucy, Come over here!"

Mira was calling Lucy from behind the bar. She was smiling as usual.

"What is it ,Mira-san?"Lucy ran over with Plue dangling from her shoulder. Mira just gave her her signature smile and handed her a piece of paper. Lucy

took the paper from her hands and read it" Request:please come to the library with 14 people. Reward will be given after the mission is completed."Lucy flipped the

paper over for more information but there was none."What is this about?"Mira smiled even more brightly and her eyes shined,"I don't know but doesn't it sound

fun?"Lucy sweatdropped and Mira continued"You can find 13 more people and go on this mission,OK?" Lucy tried to reply but another costumer came and Mira turned

her back to talk to the costumer. Lucy sighed and looked around and saw Natsu and Wendy talking and laughing together with Happy and Charle next to them in the

middle of the guild.

By the far corner Levy was reading a book and Gajeel was snoring next to her with Lily. On the table next to them Jellal and Erza was having a quiet conversation

soon to be disurbed by loud shoutings from Elfman and Evergreen standing close by.

By the request board Juvia was having a great time talking to 'her' Gray-sama. Lucy sighed.

"I think I already found 12 people."

* * *

"Why am I going on such a boring mission?" Gajeel grumbled as they entered the library.

"Don't be rude, Gajeel." Levy replied.

"You are from the guild I suppose?" An old man stepped behind from a bookshelf with his hands behind his back. Unlike

Makarov he was tall and had a small, white goatee on his chin, He also had lots of hair left on his head." I am the librarian"

"Gurid-san!"Levy exclaimed happily and the librarian turned his head to look at her.

"Ah, Le-chan!You didn't tell me you were part of a guild!" He started laughing so loudly another custumer stopped and said"Hey, this is the libary. Be quiet!"

Lucy sweatdropped and whispered to Happy"I think this is the first time I saw a librarian get told off in his own library.""Aye..."

"Anyway, follow me." The librarian stopped laughing instantly as if he had heard their conversation.

They followed him into a room. The room was small and in the middle there was a podium with a book on top of it.

"So...What's the mission about?"Erza asked Gurid.

"Do you see that book?"Gurid pointed at the podium and everyone turned their heads.

"That is the Grand book of Fairy Tales. My magic will allow you to go inside these fairy tales as their characters. But only one of you will remember your previous life

about Magnolia. To regain your memory you must be kissed by a person who remembers their previous life and you must have a connection with the person you kiss

or else it won't work."Gurid closed his eyes as if to avoid their shocked looks and Erza said,"So to recap, the chosen one with their memory still intact has to kiss

everyone?" Gurid shook his head,"It can be someone who has been kissed. So for example if the blondie kisses that pink haired boy, the boy can kiss someone. But as I said there has to be a connection between the people who kiss and it can't be things like gender or age. It normally works for lovers."

Natsu looked like he was about to barf,"What if I'm the chosen one and Gray appears?!"

Gray turned green and Juvia gasped, turning red. Happy sighed,"Natsu don't mention things like that.I'm going to lose my lunch" and imidietly recieved a blow to the head. Elfman murmured something about being unmanly.

Gurid took out a map and a compass."You'll need this" and handed it over to Lucy. On the map there were about 6 blank circles on it.

"The circle represents a story. In each story there will be about 2~3 of you in them. When the chosen one saves them all the compass will glow indicating that you're done with that story. If it doesn't glow you can't move on to the next story."

"How do you move on to the next story?"Gajeel asked.

Gurid smiled."You have to use an object from the story. For example if you were in the story 'Aladdin', you could ask the Genie to take you to the next story."

"What's an Aladdin?"Gajeel murmured to Levy.

Then he walked over to the book and opened it to chapter 1."I wish you all good luck."

The book started to shine and in a second they were gone.

"You can come out now."

Mira stepped out from behind the bookshelf and had a bottle of perfume in her hand (to hide her smell from the dragon slayers).

Mira smiled,"Thank you for doing this for me, Gurid-san" and handed him 100,000J."It's nothing, You've always been so nice to me, if not to the books."

He handed her a map. It looked a lot like the previous one but instead of circles it had hearts and there were only 5 of them. Gurid chuckled.

"You really like matchmaking,don't you?"

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes. The first thing she could make out with all her dizzyness was a small window with light pouring in. She got up and shook the dizzyness out of her head and smoothed out her dress and-wait a minute. A DRESS ?!

She looked down and saw she was wearing a blouse with puffy sleeves and a apron-like skirt similar to overalls.

Then she slapped her forhead and realized."Oh,yeah..I must've been sucked into the story. Which story am I in? Better get out to see."

Without noticing the fact that Plue had a collar on she went over to the door and opened it. Light poured in and Lucy squinted her eyes until her eyes could

adjust to all the sunshine.

Then she saw all the people in front of her. They were all quite short and they all gaped as she came out.A squat woman in white who seemed to be their leader stepped forward and cleared her throat and bowed."You are welcome, most noble Sorceress , to the land of the Munchkins. We are so grateful to you for having killed the Wicked Witch of the East, and for setting our people free from bondage."She said in a singsong voice.

Lucy finally found her voice and muttered to herself,"I think I know which story this is."

** - To Be Continued**

* * *

**Yay!**

**Chapter one is finished!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and if you have any ideas for names of villages in Goldilocks,Snow White,The little Mermaid,Little Red riding hood or **

**Beauty and the Beast please tell me by commenting,and please don't say mean things to me!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Wonderful Wizard of Oz

**Last Time on Fairy Tail:**

**Natsu:TAA-DAA-DAAANN! Lucy was the chosen one!**

**Happy:Aye, sir!**

**I12Bfree:It's so hard to type my name...Maybe I should change it. Anyway Lucy and her gang has entered the Grand Book of Fairy Tales. Nobody can remember anything except for Lucy who-**

**Natsu: -is the chosen one!**

**I12Bfree: (sigh) Could you please not interrupt me when I'm talkin-**

**Happy: Aye! The rest of us will remember ourselves as fairy tale characters!**

**I12Bfree: Never mind...Natsu, could you say it for today?**

**Natsu: Yeah!**

**Happy: (eyes shining) Wow, Natsu. You get the honor of saying it!**

**I12Bfree: (sweatdrops) Um...Am I supposed to say something here?...**

**Natsu: I12Bfree does not own FT. I own it.**

**Happy: No, you don't.**

**I12Bfree: (sarcastically) Well done,Natsu. By the way, Happy. Could you bring someone else next time? **

* * *

Lucy stared at the odd-looking people.'This is the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. These people must be Munchkins.'

She had expected to land in a weird place but she had never expected somewhere like here. Lucy had been imagening cute talking animals or to wake up in a palace surrounded by shiny walls and chandeliers but had never expected to wake up and find herself in a nearly broken house surrounded by odd-looking people.

She looked around and saw a pair of legs sticking out of the house. The legs were wearing a pair of silver slippers.

Lucy immediatly recognised the feet and ran over to it started to take the slippers off the feet. A small aroma of sweat and old socks rose from her foot. Lucy wrinkled her nose and _accidently_ said out loud,"Do all people from this story have smelly feet like this?I hope not."

The munchkins frowned and watched her take off her own shoes (dorothy's) and wear the slippers."I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you all." Lucy handed them

her shoes and she started running off (with plue) to the yellow brick road. As soon as she was gone one of the munchkins rolled his eyes and murmured

sarcastically"She's a delight, isn't she." Glinda tossed her shoes away.

Lucy stopped running and catched her breath. Plue her finally caught up to her and fell down on her slippers. She picked him up and started to walk again.

As she did that she looked around at the spectacular and strange scenery. Every time she passed a bend in the road new

,strange animals appeared.

Even the trees that lined the road gave the appearance of faces. Lucy breathed deep as a light breeze passed by, tickling her face. The air smelled of vanilla and was very clean.

"If I remember correctly Dorothy walked for a really long time before meeting the Scarecrow."She sighed as she thought about walking for miles."I wonder if the

Scarecrow is one of us or just another character from the story."As soon as she had said that she spotted a field not far away. Puzzled , she ran over to it.

She didn't remember anything about a field before meeting the Scarecrow. Unless **_this_** was where she was supposed too meet the Scarecrow."But isn't it too early?I

thought Dorothy walked for miles before meeting the Scarecrow. Where **_is_** the Scarecrow anyway?"

"Who are you?"A familiar voice said from behind her. Lucy quickly turned around and saw a pink haired boy. He was wearing a straw hat and straw was poking out

from his clothes and muffler."NATSU!"

Lucy had never been so was glad that she leaped up and put her arms around his warm neck. Unfortunately ,because of his light character, he couldn't hold

her weight and the two tumbled into the field. When Lucy opened her eyes she saw that their lips had met. She could feel the taste in her mouth and the warmth of

his body and the beating of her heartbeat. She quickly stood up and wiped her lips and turned her back at him, wanting to hide her red face. Natsu jumped up."I remember everything now!"

* * *

The map in Mirajane's hands started glowing and the first heart on the map reappeared with a red mark in the shape of lips. Beneath it there was writing on it. The writing read:_Natsu and Lucy_

Gurid chuckled.

Mirajane smiled.

"One down, Four to go."

* * *

"How did you even get off the pole in the first place?"

"I broke the pole in two."Natsu replied to Lucy who sighed,"You do need brains."

Suddenly, without warning, the sky began to grow dark very quickly. In a few seconds the sky was as dark as night-time."What?!"

Then again suddenly without warning a cottage appeared in front of them. The trio just stood,astounded.

Then the compass on Lucy's arm(Lucy was wearing it like a watch) started glowing red. And before anyone could do anything a screen popped out from the the screen. On the screen was Gurid's face. Natsu walked over to it and waved his hand over it. His hand went right through it.

Then the screen-I mean Gurid spoke."Hey."

Lucy was confused and surprised and didn't know what to say. Natsu however seemed casual." Yo. How did you get here?"

Gurid cleared his throat and spoke."I forgot to tell you important things. First of all, you can only kiss one person. So if you, Dorucy-""Dorucy?"

"-I combined Dorothy and Lucy together. And anyway a second kiss won't work. Second , When the compass glows red it means I have something to say to you. If it glows yellow it means you're ready to go to the next story. Third , The reason why everything is happening so quickly is because I want to get on with the story. Soon it will become daytime again. "

"I didn't understand any of that but thanks!"

"That explains your character."

Then the sky started to brighten up again."I've got to go now.I used too much magic power.",and the screen disappeared.

"So, What are we supposed to do now?" Lucy inquired out loud and Natsu grabbed her hand,"We should continue until we reach our goal!"He punched his fist into the air and they started running, with Plue close behind, off towards the yellow brick road.

_(Rave Master Op 1full-Butterfly Kiss)_  
_The intense darkness is the beautiful sleeping_  
_butterfly_  
_Do you even know youre in the deep blue sky_  
_The fragile world is like building blocks_  
_It wants to fly away_  
_For the one who had only one wish_  
_And loved it_

_The dice were thrown_  
_Paradise rises from the future_  
_You and I unite in the far away dream_  
_And well get across this blood red river_

_If I can return all of your tears back to the sea_  
_Will the sins and pain be forgotten too_  
_Warmth was given to a lonely wing_  
_By that precious kiss_  
_For the one who had only one promise_  
_And kept it_

_A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty_  
_With that bloomed a fickle angel_  
_If someday love thats far away is found_  
_Then paradise will be given to you_

_In search of true light_  
_We live innocently_  
_For the only one who now believed_  
_And love it_

_The dice were thrown_  
_Paradise rises from the future_  
_You and I unite in the far away dream_  
_And well get across this blood red river_

_A flower embraces a cross with uncertainty_  
_With that bloomed a fickle angel_  
_If someday love thats far away is found_  
_Then paradise will be given to you_

"We'll definetely save our friends!"

"YEAH!"

**-To Be Continued**

* * *

**I12Bfree: I'm really sorry about the short chapter...**

**Wendy: Am I going to appear in the next story?**

**I12Bfree: Depends...**

**Wendy: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**I12Bfree: (ignores)By the way I was listening to 'Butterfly Kiss' while writing this story and it really suited the last part so please listen to it!**

**Wendy: I really like the song, too.**

**I12Bfree:I forgot to mention two things.**

**Wendy: Really?! What is it I12Bfree-san?**

**I12Bfree: The first is that none of the images I use(and will use) is owned by me. Second ,...I forgot...**

**Wendy:(sweatdrops)...Oh! By the way I12Bfree-san, why don't you have your own profile info and stuff?**

**I12Bfree: I don't know how to make one...If any of you readers know how to, please tell me! Wendy,now!**

**Wendy: Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
